Jade Amelia Thirlwall/Facts
Jade Thirlwall was born on 26th December 1992 in South Shields, Tyne and Wear and grew up with her mother Norma and brother Karl. * At 9 years old, Jade joined Performers’ Stage School in South Shields * She attended St Wilfrid’s Community College secondary school in her hometown * Jade auditioned for The X Factor in 2008 and again in 2010. She didn’t get through due to lack of confidence. * Jade has a tattoo on her back, it’s Arabic and means ‘Anyone can achieve their dream if they’ve got the courage * Her birth sign is Capricorn. * She likes to listen Motown or Amy Winehouse. * Jade's got a soft spot for Disney films. * Jade used to have a pet beetle called Barry * One of her best friends is 2009 X Factor winner Joe McElderry * She was head girl at her school. * She's a brunette * She auditioned for season five of X Factor in 2008 with The Beatles' song, "I Want to Hold Your Hand," but was not selected. * Her favorite movies are Disney, PS I Love U and Seven Pounds * She Grew up in South Shields. * Her Chinese Astrology sign is 1992 Monkey * She got into singing by listening to Motown and musicals and believing that her Mam was Diana Ross, she wanted to be like her. * She's 12 when she had her first kiss ** Her style Inspiration are geeky boys in general like Labrinth or Marcus Collins or Paloma Faith. ** She used to get called Pickle because of her being and the anyone can keep me in a pickle jar. ** Her favorite food is Lasagne and biscuits. ** Her favorite colors are purple and teal. ** Her birth sign is Capricorn. ** She likes to listen Motown or Amy Winehouse. ** Jade's got a soft spot for Disney films. ** Jade used to have a pet beetle called Barry ** One of her best friends is 2009 X Factor winner Joe McElderry ** She was head girl at her school. ** She's a brunette. ** She auditioned for season five of X Factor in 2008 with The Beatles' song, "I Want to Hold Your Hand," but was not selected. ** She was raised by her parents, James Thirlwall and Norma Badwi, has a brother named Karl, and reportedly dated Sam Craske from the dance band Diversity in 2013. ** Her favorite movies are Disney, PS I Love U and Seven Pounds. ** Her favorite songs and albums are 'Back to Black', 'I Am Sasha Fierce' or 'Sigh No More' by Mumford n Sons. Any Motown or musical song, or 'To Know Him Is To Love Him' cover by Amy Winehouse . ** The best of advice Jade has received was "To not to be selfish and to remember there are two people in a relationship." ** Her Ideal Boyfriend Must Buy her lots of presents and take her to Disney Land Paris and get her biscuits. ** Jade looks for a boy with swag snapbacks and tattoos especially on first date. ** If Jade could sing Like Any singer she would sing Stevie Wonder. ** She has a peanut allergy. ** She once spent $1500 on a shopping spree ** Her another nickname is Edna. ** Her Pet Peeves are eating with an open mouth, grinding teeth in sleep. Leigh-Anne and Jesy play loud music in the morning to wake her up. ** All the members of Little Mix agree that Jade is the biggest geek. ** If Jade could be any princess from Disney's movies she would be Jasmine from Aladdin .If she could be any person dead or alive she would be Diana Ross. ** When Jade was 5 she wanted to be Diana Ross. ** Jade is addicted to biscuits